SS Shinobi
by The new god
Summary: Kroenen died and reborned in Konoha as Kuro Nen.


After being crushed to death by a giant gear, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of a building.

He don't know how long he has been staring at the ceiling but when he came to he looked around only to find babies around him soundly asleep.

He assumed that he is now in some sort of medical facility (a poor one at that) but then 'now who in their right mind would put Hitler's top assassin with babies' Kronen scoffed at who ever put him there.

he would have been insulting if not for their idiocy provided him a means of escaped.

He could take a few of them as hostages to make his escape.

He tried to get up but soon found that he was unable to as his body felt heavy.

'wait...That can't be right' he thought.

He shouldn't be feeling anything as his body should be half mechanical and half dead, meaning that his nerves (or what is left of them) shouldn't be transmeting anything.

On another hand his eyelids and lips have regrown as he can feel and move them again.

He tried to touch his face and to feel the change to his face with his hands.

When his hands came in to view, he is surprise that his hands became very chubby and also his finger nails have regrown too.

'what have the BPRD done to me' Kronen thought as he now realized that he is in the body of a baby.

A few days later

Kronen now realized that he has been reincarnated.

In his past life he has dabbled and experimented on magic and much of what he did is still a mystory to him so he has no idea what could have cause his reincarnation or more to the fact retained his memory

In this life he is called Kuro Nen and it seems that the locals speaks japanese.

It seems that he is in an ophanage of some sort and that means he is an orphan which is fine by him infact more than fine it's perfect, he could do what he wants at a much younger age than everyone else and there is there no one to tell him what to do.

With little to no knowlage of his surrounding, he would just act as like the other babies beside him and observe this surrounding for now.

A year later

It's very humiliating to for a grown man to cry or to shit his pant but none the less it must be done.

He copied the others wet himself and cry, he cry when hungery and cry when hurt and cry for no reason at all.

Cry cry cry and cry.

'God damn it, why do babies cry so much' he thought as he cries beacuse he wet his diapers.

Soon a caretaker came in to see why he is crying, she touches his diaper and feels it very soggy.

'how the mighty have fallen' thought Kuro Nen as the young pretty caretaker changes his diapers and play with his baby elephant, which he reluctantly fallows what babies do when a caretaker plays with their baby elephant.

He giggles as each giggle that left his mousth so does a part of his dignity.

As time pass when the other babies started to crawl he fallows, when they speak their first word he fallows and when they walk he is not far behind.

He fallowed their progress, nether to fast nor to slow.

Careful not to stand out until he knows what stiuation he is in.

2 years later

He got a better understanding of the language the locals spoke and learned a few things,

It seems that he is reincarnated in a feudal society in the land of fire, a world where glorified assassins call ninjas rule.

He is now in the hidden leaf village in the land of fire.

It seems that a few years ago a magical beast called nine tails nearly destroyed the village and resuilted in a lot of death meaning a lot of orphans.

He was found abandoned on the front door of the orphanage.

Also if what he hears is true then in the this world it seems you could use magic or chakra as they called them in broad daylight .

'Now what to do?' he thought as he thinks of his future.

It took a while but he eventually settles on becaming a ninja.

Anyway now that he knows what situation he's in he could stop copying the others but sudden change in personality would a arouse suspicion so he'll have to slowly 'change' them.

Another 2 years later

Kuro finally can go ouside.

During the past to two years he slowly 'change' from being an averge kid in the crowd to the silent kid in the back.

He mostly passes his time collecting pieces of cogs and scraps of metal witch he gathers them to some dark forgoten corner of the orphanage.

And of course the things he finds laying around aren't enought for his hobby so he 'borrows' the rest from the orphanage.

Tools mysteriously disapearing and machines goes missing a cog or two.

He gathers the pieces to at first make simple a simple music box than as time passes his invention becoming more and more complicated, his lastest music box can play Beethoven's Moonlight sonata.

Now he is going out to sell his music boxes, well except his latest work.

He likes listening to it when he has nothing to do.

He went to merchant district to find A trust worthy looking merchant.

He approached a friendly looking merchant and said "om... excuse me Oji-san"

The merchant turns towards him and said with a smile on his face "what can i do for you Ojou-chan?"

'Ojou-chan? What is he talking about? I'm clearly a boy' Kuro thought before a sudden realization hit him.

He remembered when he was younger he had angelic features and he would be often forced to dress as a girl and perform on stage during his childhood opera days.

And now due to him immersing himself in his hobby and forgotting everthing else, it made him forget to cut his hair and it grew to waist long add to that with the fact that he spends most of his time in the dark corners of the orphanages also made his skin as white as a jade.

With an angelic voice, angelic features, long soft blonde hair and skin as pale as the moon.

It's no wonder that he gets mistaken for a girl he practically looks just like a little angel.

Kuro wanted to say something but let it go as what ever gender the merchant thinks Kuro isn't relevant to what he came for and the likly hood of them meetting again is very small.

"my father is an inventor and he wants me to sell his inventions" Kuro told the lie with a smile as hands out a music box to the merchant.

"why is it that he sends you and not came himself?" asked the merchant as picks up the music box.

"he is busy making another of his inventions so he sent me Oji-san"

The merchant examins the box's fine craftsmanship before opening it to reveled the gears and cogs the filled it.

It to a second before the gears stated to move and tic, the the music started to play.

The box is Kuro's first work even thought it can only play a simple musc and lack the complexity of he later works but it still an impresive work.

The merchant showed a shocked face before he stares at the gears move, the people around drew a curious look and listened to music it played.

'yes. Gears and cogs does that to people, it makes people want to watch it tic. That is the beauty of clockworks' Kuro thought as he saw the merchant fasinated with the spining gears.

It took a whiile for the merchant to snap out of it before closing the box stopping the music and looked at him again.

The merchant spoke "Ojou-chan how much do you want for this?"

In turn Kuro just gave him a smile.

And that is Kuro got rich.


End file.
